Lights Off
Lights Off '''is the fifth case in Greenville and in Sunny Seaside. This is made by PetroJustin. Case Background Dan Price is so excited for a trip in the museum and GPD has a free time for a field trip in the museum for 1 day. Afterwards, when they have a trip on the museum, Clark Stewart called the police that he will join the field trip, then, Clark asked the museum curator, Albeit Sombinne to fix up the lights and well design the upcoming museum. Then, when the lights turned off, a gruesome murder happened. Clark Stewart was murder during the lights have turned off, so GPD went to the office then Dan investigates the murder with the homicide detecitve. They found the victim's body, cut off with a sharp chainsaw, an invitation, a pink bag which has the victim's name, and a broken painting. The invitation has the victim's name and a certain Chloe Einstein. Chloe invites Clark to join the wedding, but Clark didn't continue because of the musuem's opening. Chloe explained and she was angry about Clark because she refuses, and she is sad because she died, then Chloe told the police to investigate Clark's hometown because she saw blood dripping. But then, Chloe suicided in the ending of the Chapter 1. So, she wasn't anymore a suspect. Later on, Albeit was crazy when he crazed Dan. Albeit was calmed later on, and Albeit wasn't truely opened the lights fast when the ribbon starts to be opened. The bag has the name Clark, which is the name of the victim, when it is examined, they found a torn note. The torn note says "Goodbye Clark, sooner or later blood's dripping!". So, it belongs to the killer, and it was later analyzed. The broken painting has the numbers 2-21-2015, the arriving death of Clark, in which the painting resembles Clark and his family. Later on, Felicia was interrogated. Felicia has no time with Clark because Felicia was busy on school, and Felicia supposes to meet Clark one whole day every Sunday. Felicia was really sorry about Clark because Felicia ignored Clark many times and didn't help on chores, that's why Felicia felt so mad about the killer. The autopsy results that the killer eats wooden mushrooms, because they're wooden mushrooms on Clark's mouth, then Dan thinks Felicia smells mushroom when Felicia was interrogated and Albeit when she was also interrogated. Then, Roxan closely examine that there is nevrax box on the pockets, it belongs to the Sunnyside Drug Store and the one who gave it was Gary Neuman, a psychiatrist who worked in the store but suddenly resigned afterward. Then, Gary explained why he resigned is just because Clark supposed to die because of drugs he gave, but affectionally, Clark died, about meth. Gary gave nevrax pills to the victim when Clark will die. Curiously, Gary gave evidence that the killer takes nevrax pills because Clark never meant to use it, but the pills were lessen. Stats Victim *Clark Stewart (found sliced in half on the opening of the Sunnyside Museum) Murder Weapon *Bloody Saw Killer *Gary Neuman Suspects '''Felicia Stewart (victim's sister) *The suspect eats mushroom *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect wears a scarf ---- Albeit Sombinne (curator) *The suspect eats mushroom *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect has a Museum scarf ---- Gary Neuman (psychiatrist) *The suspect eats mushroom *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect wears gel *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect has a Museum stamp ---- Joshua Queen (actor) *The suspect eats mushroom *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect uses gel *The suspect wears a scarf ---- Miriam Cooper (story publisher) *The suspect eats mushroom *The suspect takes nevrax *The suspect wears a scarf *The suspect has a Museum stamp Killer's Profile *The killer eats mushroom *The killer takes nevrax *The killer uses gel *The killer wears a scarf *The killer has a Museum stamp Steps Chapter 1: Surprise! *Investigate Museum (Clue: Victim's Body, Pink Bag, Broken Painting, Invitation Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats mushrooms) *Examine Invitation Card *Talk to Felicia about the wedding card *Examine Broken Painting (Clue: Painting) *Analyze Painting 09:00:00 *Examine Pink Bag (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note *Talk to Albeit about Chloe *Investigate Victim's Hometown (Clue: Nevrax Pills, Blood) * Examine Nevrax Pills (Clue: Decoded Text) * Analyze Text 00:05:00 * Quizz Gary Neuman about the nevrax pills near the victim's hometown * Analyze Blood 06:00:00 (Clue: DNA) * Examine DNA (Clue: Nevrax) * Ask Gary about being a nevrax psychiatrist (Clue: The killer takes nevrax) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Clothing Fabulous * Investigate Clothing Shop (Clue: Fancy Dress) * Talk to Albeit about Chloe's suicidal * Examine Fancy Dress (Clue: Blue Substance) * Analyze Blue Substance 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer uses gel) * Talk to Felicia with the clothing shop * Ask Albeit about the clothing shop * Investigate Mailbox (Clue: Pile of Hair, Padlock, Torn Map) * Examine Pile of Hair (Clue: Locket) * Analyze Locket 08:00:00 * Question Joshua Queen about the locket * Examine Padlock (Clue: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva 00:30:00 * Ask Miriam Cooper about her saliva on the victim's padlock * Examine Torn Map (Clue: Map) * Examine Map (Clue: Text) * Analyze Text 00:15:00 * Talk to Gary Neuman about the map * Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: Arrested in No Time *Investigate Racks (Clue: Bloody Saw, Scarf) *Examine Scarf (Clue: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Bloody Saw (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 09:00:00 (Clue: Murder Weapon) *Ask Miriam with the victim *Ask Joshua about the victim *Investigate Chairs (Clue: Stamp) *Examine Stamp (Clue: Blue Green Substance) *Analyze Substance 03:00:00 (Clue: The killer has a Museum stamp) *Arrest Killer *Go to Sunnyside Confidential (No Stars) Sunnyside Confidential 5 *Ask Miriam Cooper what's happening *Investigate Museum (Clue: Painting) *Examine Painting *Analyze Crystal Substance 07:00:00 (Clue: The Crystals) *Confront Miriam about the Crystals (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Gary *Investigate Victim's Hometown (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop *Analyze Laptop 01:00:00 *Talk to Gary about the hidden files from the Crystals (Reward: 20000 coins) *Ask Felicia why Joshua was hypnotized *Investigate Racks (Clue: Hypno Slurpee) *Examine Hypno Slurpee *Analyze Sky Blue Substance 06:00:00 *Command Felicia watch the Crystal's about hypnotizing people (Reward: Open Locket) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Greenville